Wonderwall
by bury me in memory
Summary: Hermione has joined a tour group that will visit the sites of the seven ancient wonders of the world. She was in it for the knowledge. He was in it as an excuse to get away after 7th year. Draco is a guide. [Full summary inside.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey you guys! I got this awesome idea for a story and I want your feedback before I continue to post the other chapters that are just sitting here gathering dust on my hard drive. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: _Hermione had joined a tour group that would go around the world and visit the sites of the seven ancient wonders of the world. She was in it for the knowledge and to get the chance to travel. He was in it so he had an excuse to get away for the summer after 7th year. Draco is a guide. It'll be a summer they never forget. _

Title: Wonderwall

Chapter One: **An Interesting Flight**

Hermione was sitting in gate forty six on a cozy red seat at London's Gatwick airport. Her knees were bouncing up and down to help ease her nervousness. She wasn't used to flying and she wasn't particularly fond of it.

All around her people from the tour group were chatting animatedly with each other. The overweight, balding man sitting next to her was trying to engage her in small talk, but Hermione kept trying to ignore him. Right now she could only concentrate on one thing, and that was not throwing up. Her nerves were jumbled and whenever she got extremely nervous she threw up.

"Good afternoon, and thank you for flying North West Airlines," the lady from the ticket counter announced. "We will now be seating the persons flying in first class and the families who are traveling with young children. Everyone else please remain seated; your seat numbers will be called shortly. Thank you." The overly pleasant voice from the counter signed off.

Hermione inhaled and counted to ten, then exhaled. This was a trick her father had taught her when she was younger. She had always used his method when she had to speak in front of large groups of people, or when her nerves got the better of her.

"Thank you for being patient folks, we will now be seating passengers whose seat numbers are from 7A-10K. Everyone else please remain seated; your seat numbers will be called shortly."

Hermione was walking down the retractable hallway that led directly to the airplane door. She was breathing in deeply and wishing that she had a sick bag with her.

The woman standing in the doorway smiled at Hermione. The roaring from the engines was getting louder as she was within feet of stepping over into the airplane and coming one step closer to being a few thousand feet in the air. She took another deep breath and half listened when the flight attendant asked to see her ticket so that she could point her in the direction of her seat. "Thank you for flying with us today and on behalf of North West Airlines, I wish you a great flight."

Hermione found her seat and was unaware of the man sitting next to her. She closed her eyes and listened to people walking by and putting their luggage in the storage bins. She heard children crying, and people arguing.

She sat there reminding herself repeatedly that if anything went wrong on her flight she could just apparate back to her apartment.

People on the plane got situated and the fasten seat belt sign dinged on. An airplane safety video came on and the flight attendants stood in the aisles demonstrating the proper way to put on the oxygen masks and how to fasten your seat belt. The plane began taxiing out onto the run way and the attendants went row to row checking to make sure everyone was securely fastened. Then they took their own seats at the back of the plane.

The plane finished its turn at the top of the runway and revved its engine as it began to tear down the runway. Hermione gripped her arm rests so hard that her knuckles turned white. Only a couple more seconds and the plane will be coasting along nicely, she reassured herself. Hermione's head was thrown back into the chair as the front wheel of the plane lifted off, followed by the back two. They were now charging the sky at an angle. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She counted to ten slowly, and then she held her breath. She felt a hand on her right one and she opened her eyes.

"It's okay, we've settled now; so you can breathe again." Hermione nodded and stared at the man sitting next to her. He was handsome, to say the least. He had chestnut colored hair that fell in layers around his face until the ends almost touched his shoulders; he had brilliant sky blue eyes and a dazzling smile that was very reassuring.

Hermione let the air out of her lungs and she felt herself physically relax.

"So why are you going to Egypt?" he asked taking his hand off of hers. "I'm sure it can't be for the same reason I'm going."

"Why are you going there?" Hermione asked, she was genuinely curious.

"For the sexy women of course!" Hermione chuckled; no they weren't going there for the same reasons. "No, the real reason I'm going is for business. I'm a guide on the Seven Ancient Wonders of the World tour. I'm supposed to lead a group of people around the world in two weeks. We spend two days in each place. The funny thing about this tour is that only one of the Ancient Wonders of the world still exists; so basically we are going to see empty land where these wonders should have been, but aren't anymore." Well maybe they were going for the same reason after all.

"My name is Morallus by the way, but you can call me Mory, only special people get to call me that." He stuck out his right hand for Hermione to shake and she took it in her own. Mory held on for an extra moment or two and then dropped his hand so that it rested in his lap once more.

"I'm Hermione," she said. "And it looks like we are going to Egypt for the same reason."

His eyes widened in shock. "No kidding!" he exclaimed.

"No kidding," Hermione said. "And thanks for informing me that my two thousand pounds was a waste of money, I knew I should have researched the seven wonders before I booked my trip with the travel guide. Oh well, either way, I'm sure there is still enough history in each place to keep me occupied."

Mory laughed at this. "You'd be surprised."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are expecting a storm about an hour into our flight. I will let you know when we hit the storm so that you can look out of your windows and see the lightening below. Not to worry folks, we will be flying above the storm so there is nothing to worry about. After we pass through the storm we should see clear blue skies and sunshine for the rest of our journey. The weather in Egypt is sunny with a temperature of 32 degrees Celsius or 90 degrees Fahrenheit. I would like to thank you for flying North West Airlines and I hope you enjoy your flight."

As if noticing her uneasiness, Mory leaned in and placed his hand once again on her right one in a reassuring way. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Nothing will happen; the captain said we will be perfectly safe."

Hermione nodded again and Morallus leaned back and looked out the window. Hermione stood up and made her way to the bathroom, Mory watching her as she left.

Hermione got to the bathroom and saw that it was occupied. The airplane felt cooler towards the back and she saw a jug of water and some cups sitting on a trolley. She poured herself a cup and sipped it. This only made her want to vomit even more. She threw the cup into the trash bag that was attached to the trolley and began her breathing ritual while standing in front of door.

What was taking the person in there so long? She turned her back and looked out of the little circle window situated in the emergency exit door. Beneath her, England looked like a thatched quilt of brown and green. She heard the lock click from behind her and she turned around, relieved to finally have her turn in the bathroom.

The person coming out hit her full force and she fell back onto the cold floor, hitting her head on the metal door, as turbulence began rocking the airplane. The person who had bumped into her rolled over and began rubbing their forehead.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A feminine voice asked. Hermione's vision had temporarily gone blurry and she could see stars.

"Yah I'm fine," she said.

"I hate flying," the girl stated. Hermione nodded. The other girl, who was on her feet now, stood up and offered her hand to Hermione, the fasten seat belt sign came on with a ding. "I'm sorry again, if there is anything I can do, let me know, I have some aspirin if you want."

"I'll be fine, Thanks."

The other girl walked away and Hermione sighed, she was stumbling back to her seat, ushered by a flight attendant. She wouldn't get to use the bathroom now, and she felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. She sat down and immediately grabbed the sick bag without fastening her seat belt.

By the time she was done heaving into the bag, she felt better, and embarrassed. Mory had recoiled, disgusted, obviously not a fan of seeing people throw up. He ushered a stewardess over and asked her to get a black bag for Hermione's vomit.

After she threw it away she thanked him and the fasten seat belt sign turned off. She reached overhead and grabbed her toiletries bag out of her carry on and walked to the bathroom.

When she came back her teeth were brushed and she had sprayed a little perfume on herself so she would smell of the throw up. Mory had gotten her a bottle of water and some crackers while she was gone.

"Thanks," she said. Sitting down and opening up the crackers. "I really don't like flying," she stated.

"I think I could tell," he jested. Hermione chuckled and nibbled at a cracker.

The captain came over the speaker, "Sorry for the bit of turbulence back there folks. I wanted to inform you that we are over the storm, and if you look out of your windows you will be able to see some lightening. I would like to remind you that we are in no danger, but incase we hit more turbulence I am going to keep the fasten seat belt sign on until we clear the storm. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and have a nice flight."

Mory immediately leaned over to the window and looked out. Every now and then the plane would light up when a flash of lightening struck the sky.

"You want to look?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head no. She closed her eyes and hoped that the ride was over. She once again told herself that if anything went wrong then she could apparate home and pretend the flight never happened.

"Hey Mory, can I have a word?" a voice asked next to Hermione.

"The fasten seat belt sign is on man, you should be sitting down." Mory replied.

The voice next to her laughed, "Since when do I follow the rules Mory?"

"Since when didn't you follow the rules?"

"My point exactly," The voice said.

"Hermione-" Mory began.

"Mudblood!" the voice next to her exclaimed.

Her eyes shot open; she thought she had recognized that voice.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Sneaky Ferrets and a Poolside Romp

Summary: _Hermione had joined a tour group that would go around the world and visit the sites of the seven ancient wonders of the world. She was in it for the knowledge and to get the chance to travel. He was in it so he had an excuse to get away for the summer after 7th year. Draco is a guide. It'll be a summer they never forget. _

Title: Wonderwall

Chapter Two: **Sneaky Ferrets and a Poolside Romp**

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?" The turbulence had set in again and her body was being thrown from side to side.

"I could ask you the same question, Mudblood," Malfoy said, holding onto the seats on either side of him to steady himself.

"Yes you could, but my answer wouldn't be nearly as interesting yours, I'm sure. Now, enlighten me as to why you are on a muggle trip, with muggles, going to muggle places, oh and did I say WITH MUGGLES!"

"First of all, mudblood, it's none of your damn business what I do and who I associate with. Second of all, stay the hell out of my way if I have to guide you on this tour the wonders bull crap," he hissed. "And thirdly, my little muddy _mudblood_, move."

Mory just sat there bewildered. What kind of slang were they speaking in? He assumed it was the part of England they were from.

Hermione's body tensed as he repeated the word _mudblood._ It didn't affect her as much as it had back in second year, but now they were out of school, even if they had only been out for a week, and things were supposed to change. A summer with Malfoy is not what she had expected.

And then Hermione reminded herself of what she had thought. Those words that had been used as comfort for her during take off. _If anything bad happens on the airplane, you can just apparate home._

Right now was one of those moments where she wished she could just apparate home. Her trip had been in vain seeing as only one of the ancient wonders was still standing. Now Malfoy was a guide, this seemed like a bad plane ride to her.

But, two thousand pounds in the gutter, and none the happier, Hermione made her way off of the airplane, through customs, and aboard the bus that was to take her to her hotel in Alexandria, Egypt.

She took a seat in the very back of the bus; as far away from Malfoy as possible. Why was he even on this trip? The muggle hater extraordinaire, the soon to be death eater (if he wasn't already) of Voldemort, and the one who deemed all muggle borns unworthy because their blood was "tainted".

To say that Hermione's curiosity was sparked was an understatement. She could do some serious damage to his status if she told someone from the wizarding world that he was here.

She really wanted to bring him down. She hated the snitch. She'd still never forget the time he ratted them out to their head of house when he followed them down to Hagrid's hut.

She loathed him, to say the least. After all the charges against him for Dumbledore's death had been dropped, he had been allowed to return to Hogwarts. Needless to say, he had been shunned by everyone except the few students that remained in his own house. Why he wanted to return to the school was a mystery to everyone, but the most common rumor was so that he could spy on Harry.

Even he found that impossible though, teachers were breathing down his neck everywhere he went.

"Hi," a voice next to Hermione said. "I'm the girl from the plane ride, the one who bumped into you. I'm still so sorry about that by the way." Hermione surveyed her, she was pretty, but more along the lines of Malfoy's type of girl; she had a pixie cut, blonde hair do; a thin body; she looked rather tall and leggy.

Hermione smiled, "No problem. I really hate plane rides."

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "I've had a fear of them since I was little; we didn't travel much so I guess I never really got used to them. So I took this trip so I could face my fear. My name is Rachel. What's yours?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Hermione," Hermione said, looking around. She really wished there was an air conditioner on the bus, it was so hot here compared to the grey skies and rain of England, not to mention the frost bitten wind.

"So why are you on this trip then, Hermione?" Rachel asked.

"I guess because I always wanted to see the Seven Wonders of the World, but I found out on the airplane that only one of them is still standing, so I'm a little disappointed."

"You didn't know that?" Rachel asked the question as if it held the most obvious answer in the world. "I thought all kids learned about them in geography class in fifth year!" she exclaimed.

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Well didn't you?"

"Um, no. I went to a boarding school." Hermione said, hoping Rachel wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"That's awesome! I wish I could have gone to one! Was it fun?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Hermione stated with a smirk on her face.

Mory stood up and looked at the group before him, "good afternoon everyone," Mory said smiling. "We should be at our hotel shortly!" cheers came from the audience of passengers. Mory laughed, "Now, tonight we plan to stay at the hotel and get to know one another. Tomorrow we are going to go check out our first stop on our trip and then party that night!" This got more cheers from the audience. "Then the day after tomorrow we will set off for the next stop on our adventure!"

Hermione smiled and cheered with rest. Mory shot her a glance, and a wink, before sitting back down next to Malfoy.

"Oh baby! He is dreamy Hermione, and he winked at you! How do you feel?" she asked, mimicking a television personality as she held an invisible microphone up to Hermione's mouth.

"Well, Rachel, I would have to say I feel pretty flattered."

Rachel covered the invisible microphone, "Is that all you're going to give me? I need something to work with here," she whispered. "What did you say Hermione?" she asked in the obnoxiously loud voice.

"I said, Rachel, I feel pretty flattered," Hermione repeated.

"Well if that's all you're going to give me to go on, then I guess this interview is done!" Rachel joked. Hermione laughed at her new acquaintances carefree personality. It was rather attractive and Hermione felt a little intimidated, and kind of jealous that she wasn't as carefree as her companion.

They arrived at the hotel and got their room arrangements. Hermione and Rachel picked the each other to be a room buddy and they made their way upstairs to the third floor, which was the floor that all of the group would be staying on for the next couple of days.

The room was beautiful, complete with two full sized beds, a vanity, a dresser, and a balcony which over looked the swimming pool below. Hermione opened the doors and let the breeze fly in, this place really was hot.

At about seven o'clock, Rachel and Hermione were dressed in their bikinis and sundresses, heading to meet the rest of the tour group, the majority of which had spent the day at the pool.

Hermione had spent the day reading the books on Egypt that were in the room; while Rachel slept next to her on the bed to her left. This place really was magical, but in the sense that you could find anything you wanted here: love, life, and happiness.

So with their towels under their arms and no need for sun block because the sun had already gone down, they were making their way to the poolside restaurant to meet the rest of the group for dinner.

Hermione sat at a table with Rachel and were soon joined by Mory and, to Hermione's dismay, Malfoy. She had just accepted the fact that he was here, and she was going to try to ignore him as much as was physically possible.

Hermione enjoyed some light conversation with Mory, while Rachel tried to interest Malfoy, who didn't seem to be all that interested in return.

"Mory, would you mind if I steal Hermione away from your for a minute?" Rachel asked, flashing a dashing smile.

"Not at all," Morallus said, flashing an award winning smile in return.

Hermione was lead away from the table and into the ladies restroom.

"It's no use, Hermione. He won't even hold a conversation with me; I don't think Draco is interested in me. And what kind of name is Draco anyway? What should I do?" Rachel whined.

"I think you should forget it. He is a jerk, and you're too good for him. Trust me when I say he is an asshole." Hermione said, putting emphasis on the word asshole.

"How do you know? You haven't spoken two words to him all night."

"We went to school together." Hermione said, but immediately regretted saying so, she had let one slip.

"You did? But I thought you went to boarding school. Hm, it must truly be a small world." Rachel chuckled, reapplying lip gloss in the mirror. "So how are things going with Mory, the dreamy guide who has his eye on you?"

"Well he's charming, and handsome, and sweet, but I'm not sure. He seems alright I guess."

"You guess? Hermione come on, he's perfect. If you don't want him I'll have him." The girls laughed in unison. "Now come on, it's almost nine o'clock and we should be moon light swimming!" Rachel took Hermione's hand and led her out of the bathroom.

When they returned it seemed everyone had already begun swimming. The only person not in the pool was Malfoy; as a matter of fact, Hermione didn't see him anywhere.

Shrugging it off she excused herself and made her way back up to her room, she had forgotten to grab a hair tie.

She grabbed one off of the vanity and made her way over the balcony to look down at the people in swimming pool. It seemed they were having a volleyball match in the water. Hermione laughed and turned around to make her way back to the pool so that she could join in the festivities.

She heard her door close and wondered who it could have been. Hermione walked over to it and opened the door enough to see a certain platinum blonde boy walking away from her room.

"Hey," Hermione yelled at him. "Just what do you think you were doing in my room?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a guide, mudblood, I can do whatever I want." Then he turned and went into his own room. That arrogant son of a –

Minutes later Hermione was in the pool playing volleyball and had completely forgotten that Malfoy even existed. He really was a waste of space.

At around 11pm people started making their way back to their rooms. Hermione was listening to the water fall as Rachel took a shower. Hermione had already had hers and was standing on the balcony, looking around at the beautiful surroundings.

Her attention was directed towards the pool as she heard a splash and then saw someone come out from under the water and begin swimming laps.

It was Malfoy.

Why was he swimming now? This sparked the matter from earlier, of him being in her hotel room. Deciding that she wanted to figure out what happened, Hermione headed down to the pool for the third time that night.

Malfoy didn't notice her walk up to the side of the pool so Hermione picked up a ball from a beach chair and threw it as hard as she could at his head. Luckily the toy had a metal ball inside of it, or else it wouldn't have gone anywhere.

It beamed Malfoy in the head and startled him. He sucked in water due to his surprise and began coughing as he choked. Hermione stood watching him, stunned. He would be fine, she knew. Having regained his composure he wheeled around to see who the culprit had been. He narrowed his eyes at her and shot her a hate filled sneer.

"That wasn't funny, mudblood." He hissed, his voice low and commanding.

"I beg to differ, ferret. It was highly amusing on my part. I came down here to ask you once again, why were you in my room earlier?"

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yea." She said, playing along with his game.

"Well too bad. You shouldn't have chucked that ball at my head." He said with a smirk, and then began swimming laps again.

Hermione picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a pool noodle, and threw it at him. As if having sensed she was going to do something of that nature, he apparated next to her and Hermione screamed as Malfoy grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her sideways into the pool.

Hermione didn't have any time to react because as soon as he had apparated next to her, she had found herself underwater.

She resurfaced to find Malfoy gone; infuriated, she got out of the pool to go take another shower.

From their balcony, Rachel stood watching the pool from above. What had just happened?

**A/N: Uh oh. Cliffie.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
